


Where You Want Me

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Daiki! Daiki, look, I can see the sea from here!”Arioka opened his eyes, sighing.Not that he was actually sleeping, but he had some troubles with landing, so whatever implied looking down to see what was actually happening didn’t sit right with him.





	Where You Want Me

“Daiki! Daiki, look, I can see the sea from here!”

Arioka opened his eyes, sighing.

Not that he was actually sleeping, but he had some troubles with landing, so whatever implied looking down to see what was actually happening didn’t sit right with him.

He kept still in his seat, without leaning over to watch, and smiled.

“Ryo, you realize that you could’ve seen the sea for the whole time, right? We’re on the plane, it’s a given that...”

“No, that’s not true! All I could see was clouds.” the younger cut it short, then he smiled again. “Look, I can see the beach! There are people in the water, I told you we could’ve actually gotten inside even in this season in Okinawa.” he went on, fidgeting on his seat.

Daiki wished he could’ve been bothered by the attitude, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to do it. He laughed, instead, seeing him excited like a kid, as if he had never seen the sea during his whole life.

“We’re losing height.” he pointed out, fastening his seat belt when the led above them was turned on. Then he turned to look at his boyfriend, apparently oblivious to whatever wasn’t the landscape below them, and leant toward him to fasten his too, since Ryosuke didn’t seem to be intentioned to do that.

“I can see houses too. Is the airport close to the city?” Yamada asked, following his train of thought as if Daiki was there next to him only to witness his happiness.

Arioka chuckled again and nodded.

“Yes. We can catch a cab when we land to take us to the hotel.” he paused, then went on. “Ryo, if you’re like that and we don’t have land under our feet yet, do you reckon I should be afraid for when we’ll actually arrive?”

The younger stretched his arm back and hit his leg, but didn’t pay much more attention than that to him.

“Come on Dai-chan, it’s been months since our last vacation. A real vacation, which doesn’t include going somewhere for work. I just want to relax and have fun now, don’t rain on my parade.” he scolded him, but the elder saw he hadn't stopped smiling while he spoke.

He shrugged, leaning back against the seat, closing his eyes and feeling a sort of emptiness in the pit of his stomach, a clear sign that the plane was landing.

He ignored the feeling, focusing only on the thought that they were going to be on the ground soon.

And once they would've arrived, well... the younger was right.

They hadn't had more than a couple day off for months, and he felt exhausted too.

Between every single day spent at the theatre, the Shokura, the photo shoots and the interviews, Daiki just like Yamada really needed a vacation.

Not to mention the fact that lately they had been too tired to do anything that wasn’t get on the couch at night, and fall asleep in front of the television.

It was still time spent with his boyfriend, and he was grateful of being able to go back home every night with him, but at the same time he couldn’t help but thinking about how much he wanted to make time for them, to dedicate himself to Ryosuke only, without being too tired to do so.

He understood Ryosuke’s enthusiasm, because he was just as happy for that brief escape.

He sighed, pulling the seat up and trying not to stand out too much while he let his hand slip on a side, reaching his boyfriend’s and intertwining their fingers together.

For more than a reason, he couldn’t really wait to land.

 

~

 

“Dai-chan!”

Daiki had barely made it inside the room, and was putting the suitcase in the closet, when he heard Ryosuke calling him.

“Ryo, what...” he asked, then he lost grip on the suitcase, falling down with it on top. He cursed, trying to push it off of him, when his boyfriend got out of the bathroom.

“Daiki, that shower it’s most likely the coolest thing I’ve...” he started to say, stopping when he saw the elder. “Honey, what are you doing?” he asked, tilting his head.

Arioka arched an eyebrow, sarcastic, getting up and holding his ribs, where it hurt.

“Testing the carpet, _honey_.” he said, ironically, save then laughing for how ridiculous he must’ve looked. “Help me with the suitcase, it weighs a ton. What the hell did you bring? We’re here for four days, not a month.” he made fun of him, while the younger shrugged and grabbed the suitcase, helping him to put it inside the closet.

“I’ve brought different stuff, I didn’t know what my mood would've been.” he smiled, biting down on his lip. “I’ve always put in your swimsuit, since apparently you forgot.” he added, allusive.

Daiki winced, getting closer and bringing his hands on his hips.

“Ryo...” he whined. “It’s still winter, do you realize that? Do you really want us both to get sick?” he asked, leaning toward him and brushing his nose against the younger’s.

Yamada laughed, pulling slightly away and shrugging, taking one of Daiki’s hands between his own.

“I’ve checked the weather before leaving. It’s twenty-five degrees, you can't tell me it’s too cold for the beach.”

Daiki sucked on his lips, thoughtfully, but in the end he smiled mischievously.

“Fine, let’s just say for the sake of argument that I take into consideration the idea of getting into the sea in March...” he said, lasciviously brushing his hand up his hip. “You must put in some work to convince me, mustn’t you?” he teased him, and the younger laughed, shaking his head.

“Arioka Daiki, you’re the worst! We’ve been here for all of ten minutes!” he scolded him, but then he grabbed his wrists and brought his arms around him, leaning toward him and kissing his lips. “Have I told you how cool the shower is?” he murmured against his lips, slowly starting to undress himself.

“Do you think we should try it?” Daiki went along with it while he too took his clothes off, kissing him over and over again, while Yamada was backing off toward the bathroom’s door.

“I think we should. What if it there’s problems with it? It would be a tragedy!”

“A real tragedy, yes.” the elder repeated, then he held tight onto the younger’s hips and pushed him toward the shower, never pulling his lips away from his.

Now it felt like a vacation.

And anyway, when Ryosuke’s mind was set right, it wasn’t hard to convince him to do anything.

 

~

 

When they reached the beach, it was basically deserted.

It was three and a half in the afternoon, and even though the sun was still high in the sky, Daiki could clearly feel that it was nowhere near as hot as it had been that morning.

Likely, there weren’t even those twenty-five degrees his boyfriend counted on.

But Ryosuke didn’t seem to notice, and kept walking on the sand to get as close to the sea as possible, stopping g right before the shore and letting go of his stuff.

“Here, Daiki.” he said, pointing at that spot, and his boyfriend joined them, letting go of any doubt he may have.

They had been there for three hours, and Yamada hadn't stopped smiling for a minute.

That smile was enough to let him lose any will to contradict him, no matter how irrational he was.

He grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead, careful that no one was actually in sight before moving to his lips.

Ryosuke chuckled, turning into his hold so that his back was pressing against the elder’s chest, before nodding toward the sight in front of him.

“Look how beautiful it is, Daiki.” he murmured, absorbed, rolling his head back onto his shoulder and letting the other hold him. “I’m so glad to be here. With you.”

Daiki smiled, slowly kissing behind his ear, before resting his chin on his shoulder, looking closely at his boyfriend.

“True.” he confirmed. “What I’m looking at is definitely gorgeous.”

Yamada allowed himself a smile different from the previous ones, almost embarrassed Daiki would've said, hadn't he known him so well, and he elbowed him softly.

“Come on... I'm there at home too. Think about the fact that we’re here, instead of...” he was saying, but the other interrupted him.

“I'm sorry.” Daiki said, serious. “But when I’m with you, you can't ask me to find anything more beautiful than you.”

Ryosuke didn’t insist and just kept looking at the sea, very aware of Daiki’s eyes on him.

They kept still like that for a little while longer, then the younger went back to the reason why he had chosen Okinawa as the destination of that brief vacation.

“Well, Daiki, I think the time’s come, right?” he said, enthusiastic. As soon as he saw the very little happy look on his boyfriend’s face he rushed to nip it in the bud, not allowing him time to complain. “You’ve promised, love!” he reminded him, turning toward him and crossing his arms, a grave look on his face. Then he seemed to relax, and turned it into a sly smile. “But if you really can't remember about when you’ve promised you would've gotten into the sea with me, I can help jog your memory.” he said, making as to bring his hands to the waistband of the elder’s swimsuit, before Daiki could push his hands away, abruptly.

“Fine, fine.” he caved. “I remember it perfectly, thank you.”

Yamada laughed, shaking his head, and he quickly took his shirt off, abandoning it on top of his bag and then heading toward the water.

Once he stepped inside he froze, trying to avoid shivering.

“It’s freezing, admit that!” his boyfriend shouted, finally joining him and getting next to him, and the water was actually pretty cold.

“I’m sure you just need to get used to it.” the younger said, stubbornly, taking a few steps further. “And anyway, this kind of things must be tackled head on. Shock treatment, that’s what it takes.” he went on, and stared at the water surface for another moment, before plunging into the water.

Daiki opened his eyes wide, wondering how the hell he had done that, and when he saw him re-emerge he got closer, feeling the water starting to wet his swimsuits, making the cold even more intense.

“Ah!” Ryosuke uttered, brushing his dripping hair back, his body still inside the water “It’s beautiful if you just dive in, Dai-chan! I don’t even feel cold anymore.” he informed him, moving his feet to get back, spraying water all around.

Arioka winced, grabbing some water in the palm of his hand and wetting his arms with it, as if thinking that it was going to help stand the cold.

“May very well be, but I’d still rather have it my way. I'm not sure I'm brave enough to... Ryosuke!” he yelled, while Yamada laughed his heart out, spraying water on him.

“Get in!” he yelled. “You’re wet now, what’s even the point?”

Daiki clenched his lips and nodded, looking like someone who’s about to walk into battle, and he finally dived in.

He pushed himself forward, feeling the coldness actually fade, and he reached Yamada’s legs, grabbing them and pulling him down, climbing on top of his shoulder.

The younger managed to get back up, making him fall backward, still laughing.

“I'm so sorry. But your expression was precious, it was worth it.” he said, hugging his waist and kissing him quickly, as to make him forgive him. Then he sighed, blissfully, letting go inside the water. “We’re on vacation, love.” he said, his face completely relaxed.

Arioka chuckled and nodded.

“That’s true. I’m on vacation with my incredibly stupid” he kissed his forehead. “Nasty” he kissed the tip of his nose. “Beautiful” he moved to his lips. “Boyfriend.” he said in the end, wrapping his arms around him to prevent the small rebellion the younger was attempting.

They swum for a while, and Daiki felt even warmer as he moved and got adjusted to the water’s temperature, having to admit that perhaps Ryo had had a good idea wanting to come here during this season.

He knew that when it started to get hotter outside, Okinawa’s beaches were crowded, and it became almost impossible to have some room on the beach as well as inside the sea.

Now they were the only people swimming there, and even on the beach there were really few people.

It was like they were in their small private universe, a place that belonged only to them, and Daiki felt more than happy to be there with his boyfriend.

They stopped after a while, holding to a buoy and pausing to recover.

Daiki brushed the hair off Ryosuke’s face and caressed him, the smile on his face still there.

“I held my own, haven’t I? And you’re always there bragging about how good of a swimmer you are!” Yamada mocked him, his breath short but his expression happy.

The other shrugged, looking haughty.

“Really? Because it seems to me like I've reached the buoy at least five seconds before you, but I must be mistaken.” he made fun of him.

Yamada arched an eyebrow, letting go of the buoy and leaning backward.

“Fine, Arioka-san. Let’s race to see who’s going to be the one left behind.” he made as to go back. “See you on land!” he yelled then, without giving him time to answer, and Daiki murmured something unintelligible, challenging all of his body’s limitations to keep up with him.

He was tired, after all, and he knew that Yamada was counting on that to make him lose.

He went underwater a couple of times, trying to get enough of a push forward, but when he finally could touch the ground with his feet again he found Ryosuke there waiting for him, his arms crossed and a triumphant look on his face.

The elder stopped, feeling that he didn’t have enough air to say anything, and took advantage of it to let go against his boyfriend’s body, panting.

“I won.” Yamada pointed out with a smile, holding his hips as if he was afraid to suddenly see him collapse into the water.

Daiki nodded repeatedly, standing back up and lowering his head.

“I admit defeat.” he conceded, then he smiled. “But at least, it served a purpose... I don’t think I could be cold anymore.” he said, feeling his cheeks with the back of his hands.

“You’re starting to get old, after all, maybe you shouldn’t make such efforts anymore.” the younger mocked him, then he tried to escape his hold when the other made as to grab him.

“I’ll give you efforts!” he yelled, holding him tight against himself and pulling him up a little, so that he couldn’t get his feet down on the seabed anymore, letting him fall back on him and kissing his neck, unable to stop for how much he loved the sound of his laughter.

When he finally let him go, Ryosuke tried to tidy himself up, attempting to keep a neutral look on his face, but in the end he couldn’t and he smiled at his boyfriend, shaking his head.

“I’ve changed my mind. You’re not an old man, you’re a child.”

Daiki shrugged, as to say that he couldn’t help it, and then he pulled on his wrist, brushing a hand through his hair and holding him tight against his chest.

“You love me for that too though, right?” he asked, tender, and the younger rushed to nod.

“I love you because you’re you.” he replied.

They stayed into the water for a while just like that, their eyes to the open sea, and Daiki was starting to get affected by it, and felt cold again.

He was about to suggest that they got out and dry up before it would've gotten too late, when he felt the hand that the other had brought to his back move to his hip, starting to brush a path to his navel and lower, mischievous.

“Ryo...” he murmured, quickly looking around to be sure no one could see them.

“What?” the younger asked, innocently. “I’m not doing anything bad, I just wanted to warm you up a little. You’ve got goosebumps.” he explained, then he kissed down his chest, his fingers venturing under the swimsuit’s waistband.

Daiki really wished he could’ve stopped him and told him that they could go back to the hotel, but he couldn’t.

After such a long time spent with him, he still got surprised at how good Ryosuke knew his body, how he could make him cave with the most simple things, just like now.

He closed his eyes, abandoning to the feeling of the younger’s hand that reached his cock, wrapping his surprisingly warm palm around it and starting to move it along the whole shaft, brushing the tip with his fingers.

“And I’m the bad one.” he managed to murmur to him, smiling, while Yamada chuckled.

“I’ve never said I can stay indifferent to you, have I?”

Arioka didn’t reply, instead he pushed his hips forward, offering himself to the younger’s hand, letting him know how little he felt like protesting, as if he needed more confirmation.

He focused on the heat growing under his skin as Ryosuke’s movements went faster, contrasting the water that now felt colder than before, while his boyfriend brought his free hand on his leg, starting a slow but firm caress, making him shiver, distracting him, making him feel torn as to what he should focus on.

He kept moving his hand on him, faster and faster, his tongue torturing his navel and stopping where the water reached, making him crave for more; when he tightened his hold Daiki moaned low, biting his lip to avoid making any sound, and until he realized he was about to reach his limit, then he saw Ryosuke take a deep breath, get underwater and manage somehow to let his lips slip on his cock, giving him the last he needed to finally reach his orgasm, spilling inside that too hot mouth.

Daiki clenched his eyes and tightened the hold on Ryosuke’s shoulder, and he was still panting when the younger resurfaced, wincing.

“Salty.” he said, turning up his nose, then he smiled when he saw the disapproval in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’ll bet it’s salty, Ryo.” he said, ironical, but the other shrugged.

“Couldn’t help it. I think that if I hadn't it would've been considered polluting.” he chuckled, and the other hit behind his head, helping him up to kiss him, loving to taste his own flavour mixed with that of the salty water in his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Want me to...” he asked then, letting the sentence hang and nodding, but the other shook his head.

“No need. I’ve got a feeling I won’t miss the chance, what do you think?” he said, sly, bringing an arm around his back and walking toward the shore.

“I think you won't get rid of me so easily, Yamada Ryosuke.”

The younger laughed, grabbing his towel and throwing Daiki his own, brushing it over his shoulders and getting closer to the elder once again, letting Daiki wrap his towel around both of their hips.

“And where should I ever go without you?” Yamada murmured, softly.

Daiki kept looking at him while the younger brushed his hair, trying to dry them up.

He smiled.

There were absolutely no words to describe how he was feeling right now.

 

~

 

“...and that salmon, Daiki! Do you realize just how good that salmon was? I swear, it’s not that good in Tokyo. It could be the best thing I’ve ever eaten in my life.”

“But you’ve said the same thing of all we’ve eaten, love.” his boyfriend pointed out, smiling.

Yamada shrugged, and kept praising their dinner, then he instinctively grabbed Daiki’s hand while they walked on the seafront, headed toward the hotel.

It was surprisingly warm outside; Arioka kept telling himself that, all in all, Okinawa had been the best choice, since he couldn’t think about anywhere in all of Japan where one could go out with such light clothing in winter.

He sighed, relaxed, and kept listening to the younger’s ranting.

That afternoon they had been around Naha, they had bought a few souvenirs for the guys and then they had eyes a restaurant close to the sea, and Ryosuke had insisted to eat there.

Time had gone by faster than he would've liked together with him, and he was glad to still have a couple of days to enjoy his boyfriend in that damn good mood.

Once they got close to the hotel, Yamada let go of his hand, heading toward the rail skirting the seafront and staring at the sea, the beach deserted and barely lightened by the bars, restaurants and buildings in front of it.

Daiki went to his side, quietly, and after a few moments the younger rested his forehead against his shoulder, taking his hand again and starting to trace patterns with his fingers on the back of the elder’s hand.

It felt good, very much so, and Daiki knew that the warmth wasn’t about the weather only, that Yamada played his part as well.

A few more minutes spent staring at a spot in front of them, and Ryosuke got back up straight, nodding toward the beach.

“Dai-chan, can we go? There’s no one there, and I’ve never been on the beach at night. Please, it’d be a shame not to, right?” he asked, hopeful, so much that the elder almost felt like asking why did he always made those requests as if he expected him to tell him no.

But he didn’t and nodded instead, grabbing his wrist to stop him when the younger headed straight away toward the stairs.

“Wait!” he told him, laughing. “We can't go like this. If you wait for me a couple minutes, I’ll go to the room to grab a towel, they should be dry by now.” he said, walking toward the hotel.

“Fine. But make it quick, or I'm leaving you here.” he heard Ryosuke’s voice following him, but he didn’t even bother replying.

As promised, he got back in a few minutes, finding him in the same spot, impatiently waiting for him.

“Come on, let’s go.” he said as soon as he saw him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him until they were on the beach, and now he walked slower toward the foreshore.

Daiki stayed behind laying down the towel, sitting on it and looking captivated at his boyfriend while he took his shoes off and smiled, standing still in the water for a few minutes before joining the elder again.

“It’s warm.” he informed him, while Daiki moved back and made room for him to sit between his legs.

“I don’t think I’ll dive in again.” he replied, smiling, and the younger half-laid on top of him, chuckling, taking Daiki’s arms and crossing them over his chest.

“I’ve got my boundaries too.”

Arioka laughed as well, then he got serious again.

He could feel Ryosuke’s heart beat loud and clear under his hands, and mixed with the light sound of the waves and the complete serenity he felt, made the best feeling he had ever had in his life.

He didn’t know how long it had been, but at some point he felt Yamada shiver, and made to take off his jacket to put it over his shoulders, when the younger stopped him.

Ryosuke got up, kneeling in front of him and bringing a hand to his face, caressing him slowly.

“I’m happy, Dai-chan.” he said, smiling almost shyly.

“I'm happy too, Ryo. But you should know that, I'm here with you.” he said, as if it was obvious.

His boyfriend leant over, pressing their lips together and hugging him at his neck, bringing all of his weight on him until they were laying on top of each other.

Daiki opened his lips to search for the other’s tongue, tasting that familiar mouth as if it was the first time, bringing his hands to his hips and caressing the soft skin, intoxicated by its texture.

A few moments later the younger pulled back up, the look on his face incredibly serious.

“Daiki.” he whispered. “Make love to me.”

The other held his breath for a moment but didn’t answer, sure that he wasn’t going to be able to speak anyway.

He pulled him up, reversing their positions and kissing him again, more heatedly than before, while his hands went back on that body, that body which belonged to him and no one else, of which he was never going to get tired.

He felt a weird sensation in his chest, and he wasted some time calling himself an idiot for how affected he was by something that was so natural between them.

He undid the first buttons of the younger’s shirt, kiss that patch of skin now bared, while Yamada brushed his hands through his hair, intertwining his fingers with them, keeping him close and starting to moan his name softly, as if he couldn’t help it.

Daiki’s hands went to his belt, undoing it and making him pull up a little to give him room to take his pants and boxers off, then he brought a hand underneath his leg, moving it up and looking straight into his eyes when his fingertips brushed his cock, and he held his breath.

“Ryo...” he said, in a husky whisper. “Ryo, you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

The younger didn’t reply, but he brought an arm over his face, as if embarrassed, and so Daiki went back to take care of him, kissing him, brushing his tongue and teeth on him, while his hand kept moving on him trying to give him as much pleasure as possible, soon helped by his mouth.

He saw him writhe and heard him moan, he could almost touch how much he needed him, and as much as he would've liked to take is time with him, he knew he was going to have to rush it, both for the slight fear of someone catch them and because neither of them was going to take much more of the desire they felt for each other.

With his fingers still moving fast on his cock, Daiki went lower, bringing his mouth to the younger’s opening, starting to prep him quickly, feeding off every moan coming from him, and of his own name pronounced by that voice with so much intensity, turning his desire in need.

Trying to set a rhythm, he kept slowly moving his tongue inside of him and at the same time take off his own clothes; then he wasted no time and climbed on top of his boyfriend, pushing his hips against him, letting him feel how much he wanted to be inside of him, to take him, to own him just life he felt he did.

“Daiki... I love you.” Ryosuke said, his voice trembling, and once again Daiki felt his words dying on his tongue and his breath cut off, the only answer he could give to him was a kiss, slow, while he started pushing inside of him.

He swallowed every sound in his mouth, stopping just once he was completely sheathed inside, propping himself up on a hand and bringing the other to his hip, holding him tight.

He looked at him for a moment that seemed to last forever, and then he started moving inside of him, feeling that impossible heat gripping onto him.

He kept a steady pace, feeling him open under his thrusts and pushing to meet them, trying to get as much as he could from that intrusion that he welcomed so willingly.

Having sex with Ryosuke put to the test all the self-control Daiki had, it always did, and every time being inside of him felt like a brand new thing, every time he felt like the luckiest man on Earth just because he had the chance to do it.

He moved his hand back to his cock, trying to stroke it at the same pace of his hips meeting the younger’s, and he saw Ryosuke slowly giving in to pleasure, melting under him, and it didn’t take him much longer to climax, clenching his eyes and rolling his head into the sand, biting his lips almost enough to draw blood to avoid screaming.

Daiki caressed his damp forehead, and kept moving inside of him, lazily.

“Look at me, Ryo.” he murmured, and the other opened his eyes. “I want to see you.” he said, and couldn’t give a better explanation than that while he felt the pleasure mount inside of him, and it was by looking at him that he came as well, forcing himself to keep his eyes open while he did, letting his body relish in every single sensation the younger gave him.

A little while after he pulled out of him, careful not to collapse on top of him, and made room next to him, holding him tight for them both to fit on the towel.

Ryosuke, like him, was panting, and he could feel it clear against his neck while the other crouched against his chest, his face tired, serene.

Daiki stretched an arm to reach for his jacket, abandoned on the sand, and this time he actually put it around his shoulders, preventing him from being cold.

“I’m getting dressed. Just a moment.” Yamada reassured him with a whisper.

“Take it easy. We’ve got all the time we want, my love.”

And time went by, actually, and Daiki was afraid the other had fallen asleep.

But he didn’t say anything and didn’t want to bother him, because he was in no rush to leave.

On the contrary, he wished he could’ve stayed forever into that darkness, where all he could see, feel and touch was Ryosuke, with his heavy breathing and the scent of his skin, and his almost innocent look while he was inside his arms.

He didn’t want to go back to reality, but he chased away a thought so unfitting for that moment, and instead he smiled, when he thought about something better.

It didn’t matter where they were, it didn’t matter if it was Okinawa or Tokyo, that they had time or not to be together like they wanted.

His reality, was Ryosuke. And he was fine with anything, as long as the younger was going to come back every night in his arms.


End file.
